Tocando Fondo -Adaptación-
by SangoSarait
Summary: Sé bien que las relaciones se agotan, todo lo que empieza termina, todo tiene su fin, pero… ¿realmente el amor verdadero tiene su fin?, ¿podrías por celos, llegar a odiar a la persona que más amas?, ¿Dios desea separarnos?, ¿es esa su Voluntad?, puede ser, pero definitivamente esas rupturas duelen, dañan el corazón… (Song-Fic-Adaptación)
1. Prólogo

Oí una vez más el sonido de la copa caer y romperse en la alfombra, todo a causa de mis ataques de rabia al recordar aquella absurda escena en la que, creo yo, la perdí…

_"—__Entonces es mejor así. —Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras cogía su bolso y se preparaba para marcharse."_

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamé mientras tiraba una vez más otra copa contra la pared más cercana. — ¿Cómo diablos te dejé ir?, ¡maldita sea!, si te amo con todo mi corazón, tu eres todo lo que tengo. —Cogí mi botella y accedí a tomarme el resto de un solo sorbo, y otro malnacido recuerdo venía a mí.

_"— __¿Se puede saber quién diablos es ella? —Me dijo con las piernas cruzadas, el ceño fruncido y el celular en la mano, el cual me lo mostraba, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, en señal de cuestionamiento._

_— __¿A qué te refieres cariño, de quién me hablas? —Le pregunté sorprendido._

_— __¡A esto cariño, te hablo de que tu móvil dejó un mensaje de texto, que anunciaba que tenías otro, pero de voz! —Me gritó sarcástica mientras apretaba un botón del móvil y hacía sonar un mensaje voz. _

**_¨Hola corazón, solo llamo para decirte que el beso que me diste fue realmente delicioso¨_**

_— __¿Cómo pudiste? —Me dijo llorando._

_—__Espera no mal intérpretes, tienes que…_

_— __¿Te acostaste con ella? —Esa pregunta me dolió, me dolió su desconfianza_

_—__Escu…_

_— __¡Respóndeme maldita sea! —Gritó llorando. — ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!_

_Fruncí mucho el ceño ante su desconfianza y decidí responderle algo que era mentira, quería hacerlo como castigo por desconfiar de esa manera de mí, yo que tanto la amo._

_—__Sí, ¿y qué? —Le dije cortante._

_—__Eres un imbécil. —Me dijo mientras me abofeteaba fuertemente."_

—Tenía razón. —Reí—. Soy un maldito imbécil. —Tomé el último trago y boté la botella quedándome dormido en el sofá, como siempre lo hacía desde que ella se fue, lo hacía una vez más.

**"— ****¿Qué demonios te pasa no vas a trabajar hoy?, oye el que seas dueño de la empresa no te da derecho a faltar a los compromisos, mi prometida y yo somos dueños de nuestras propias empresas también, pero no por eso nos damos el lujo de faltar cuando se nos da la gana."**

El maldito de aquel estúpido ruido del mensaje de voz, me despertó bruscamente haciendo que callera del sofá.

Miré mi reloj y era ya las diez de la mañana, contesté rápidamente desganado.

Aparentemente él tampoco respondió el estúpido teléfono, así que me vi obligado a dejarle otro patético mensaje de voz, a mi mejor amigo.

_** "—**__**No me pasa nada sólo quiero descansar nada más" **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**NT: **Bueno aqui les dejo algo nuevo, espero les guste.


	2. Ciento que te perdí

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra del creador de manga/anime Tite Kubo-sensei. El songfic de ésta historia **"Tocando Fondo" **le pertenece a Kalimba, y **"Sí la vez" **a Franco de Vita.

**Ciento que te perdí: Chapter 2**

_**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi  
cuando de aquí te alejas  
sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
esperando que intente dormir  
Me quedado solo y así  
no planeaba vivir  
me quedado solo y sin ti  
es tan fácil volverse loco.**_

¿Qué sucede cuándo amas a esa persona y de repente todo se esfuma por una zorra qué de la nada, apareció en tu camino?, o qué decir de la desconfianza, ¿si tu pareja desconfía de ti por tu antiguo comportamiento?, ¿la dejarías ir?

Sí yo sé que tal vez fui un poco pervertido, pero fui, dejé de serlo desde que la conocí, desde que la amo, soy otro, pero ella no me lo creyó del todo, y no la culpo, tal vez, ella tenga razón y deba dejarla ir, aunque la ame con todo mi ser.

_**Estoy tocando fondo  
me niego a estar sin ti  
te tengo que recuperar  
o de una vez dejarte ir oou  
Estoy tocando fondo  
me duele hablar de ti  
no quiero disimular  
el resto de mi vida…**_

Kawasaki, Tokio.

—Ya no hay más nada…..—eructé— que…decir—estaba completamente borracho.

Oí sonar mi móvil, lo cogí de muy mala gana y contesté sin darme cuenta de quién diablos se trataba.

— ¿Bueno?, mire, si se trata de dinero, no he ido a la empresa así que no sé nada. —Dije aquella incoherencia sin percatarme con quien hablaba.

— ¡Por Dios!, ¿borracho otra vez? —Su tono sonó preocupado—, ya no bebas más te lo pido yo que soy tu hermana por favor.

—Sabes que si ella no está, mi vida no tiene sentido. —Le dije más consiente.

— ¿Por qué demonios pelearon?, jamás me lo dijiste, quiero saberlo ¡ya! —Me ordenó.

—Eso no se dice por móvil. —Fruncí el ceño.

—De acuerdo, ¿me llamas cuando te sientas mejor?

—Si lo haré hermana. —Le dije desganado— adiós.

—Adiós. —Colgó.

Una semana, una maldita semana ha pasado desde que eso pasó, tomé mi botella de vodka mientras me tiraba en el sofá, hacía una semana que no me duchaba, eso realmente no me importaba, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, el pecho me dolía, como condenado a muerte y mis amigos y familiares me tenían hinchado preguntándome que había pasado, y que si podía salir a distraerme a hacer algo, que la depresión me mataría, que en un zombie me convertiría, realmente eso tampoco me importaba si ella no estaba, tomé una maldita vez más y empecé a recordar ese momento tan horrible, pero esta vez lo recordé entero.

"— _¿Sí? —Me preguntó entre besos y caricias que YO le daba sin control._

—_Por supuesto. —Le dije seductor, mientras bajaba a su cuello y ella reía y gemía._

— _¿Quisieras por favor cerrar la puerta? —Casi no podía hablar, yo se lo impedía._

—_Ok. —Le dije desganado rompiendo un poco el contacto, luego me volví para besarla pasionalmente mientras ella suspiraba._

_Llegamos hasta el mueble y la tiré delicadamente mientras me posaba sobre ella sin aplastarla totalmente, la empecé a besar salvajemente mientras empezaba a sacarle la blusa._

—_Ichigo debes bañarte estás un poco estresado. —Me dijo suspirando._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Me detuve en seco—. Rukia, ¿acaso ya no me quieres?_

—_No seas tonto cariño, solo estas estresado y deseo que te des un baño, luego vienes y hacemos el amor salvajemente. —Me dijo seductora, con su angelical voz, a la que yo por nada de éste mundo me podía resistir._

—_De acuerdo. —Accedí mientras le daba un beso—. Te amo. —Le dije finalmente._

—_Yo igual._

_Me fui al baño y me desvestí rápidamente, ¡Diablos…esa loca de Rukia me había dejado con una excitación, embarazosamente notable!, en unos segundos sentía el agua caliente mojar todo mi cuerpo relajándome por completo, estuve así varios minutos mientras me sentía relax, salí solo en una pequeña toalla, que cubría un poco mis piernas y dejaba a la vista mi torso, preferí ponerme por dentro un bóxer, no sé por qué, pero lo hice, fui hasta la sala y encontré a Rukia un poco extraña en los muebles._

— _¿Se puede saber quién diablos es ella? —Me dijo con las piernas cruzadas, el ceño fruncido y el celular en la mano, el cual me lo mostraba, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, en señal de cuestionamiento._

— _¿A qué te refieres cariño, de quién me hablas? —Le pregunté sorprendido._

— _¡A esto cariño, te hablo de que tu móvil dejó un mensaje de texto, que anunciaba que tenías otro, pero de voz! —Me gritó sarcástica mientras apretaba un botón del móvil y hacía sonar un mensaje voz. _

_**¨Hola corazón, solo llamo para decirte que el beso que me diste fue realmente delicioso¨**_

— _¿Cómo pudiste? —Me dijo llorando._

—_Espera no mal intérpretes, tienes que…_

— _¿Te acostaste con ella? —Esa pregunta me dolió, me dolió su desconfianza_

—_Escu…_

— _¡Respóndeme maldita sea! —Gritó llorando. — ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!_

_Fruncí mucho el ceño ante su desconfianza y decidí responderle algo que era mentira, quería hacerlo como castigo por desconfiar de esa manera de mí, yo que tanto la amo._

—_Sí, ¿y qué? —Le dije cortante._

—_Eres un imbécil. —Me dijo mientras me abofeteaba fuertemente._

— _¡Basta Rukia! —Le grité mientras la agarraba fuertemente por las muñecas— ¡Cálmate y escúchame!_

— _¡No tengo nada que escucharte! —Me dijo cortante y con su mirada llena de odio y rencor, creo que no debí decirle eso— ¡Te odio!_

—_Excelente, perfecto, si me odias es mejor que esto se acabe. —Le hablé en tono más suave que el anterior._

—_Entonces es mejor así. —Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras cogía su bolso y se preparaba para marcharse._

—_No espera Rukia no lo di…_

—_Déjame. —Me dijo soltándose de mi agarre para no dejarla ir, por Dios, ¿enserio lo había creído?, nunca lo dije enserio, jamás desearía terminar con ella si la amo tanto, eso es absurdo. —Tú lo quisiste así, no quiero que me busques ni que vuelvas a mirarme más. —Se secó las lágrimas bruscamente—. Adiós. —Fue lo último que dijo mientras daba un severo portazo._

_No salí a buscarla, me quedé derrumbado, llorando como un idiota, por dejarla ir, por dejar ir al amor de mi vida, pasé unos minutos más ahí parado llorando hasta que decidí ir por mi botella de vodka en la estancia y luego otra y otra y así hasta morir..."_

Ese fue el día que marcó mi antihigiénico y melancólico comportamiento, en el que no salgo ni a la puerta, en el que me sumo en el alcohol, en el que me consumo sin ella…

—Sé muy bien que necesitas ayuda, ¡ábreme de una maldita vez Ichigo! —Lo oí gritarme tras la puerta.

—Déjame Renji estoy "bien". —Le dije con el tono más sabio y tranquilo que pude.

— ¡Que me abras de una maldita vez! —Repitió— A ver, define "bien", te sientes tan bien que no has salido hace una semana, ¿eso te parece malditamente bien?

—De acuerdo. —Le dije un poco desganado, mientras accedía a abrirle y así lo hice—.Hola Renji. —Le saludé finalmente.

Sentí sus intensos ojos mirarme sorprendido, abrió mucho los ojos y tenuemente la boca, hice un movimiento con las manos invitándolo a pasar, él accedió y miró aún más sorprendido la sala de mi departamento, vi claramente como sacó su móvil, él estaba…atónito, miró el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja, timbró unos segundos sin mirarme y luego lo oí decir con tono bastante enojado.

—Sube Tatsuki. —No podía creerlo, ¿en verdad había llamado a mi hermana, su prometida?, ¡no!, yo estaba…. literalmente perdido.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Renji? —Le dije realmente enfadado, éste loco y su novia, arruinarían "mi paz".

Abrió la boca para decirme algo pero, Tatsuki llegó, él la haló suavemente del brazo, cerró la puerta y la puso a su lado.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasa?, no la pregunta sería, ¿qué demonios te pasa a TI Ichigo? —Me gritó realmente enfadado y sorprendido.

—Ichigo. —Me dijo mi hermana bastante sorprendida— ¿qué rayos es esto? —Señalando la sala con las manos.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? —Le pregunté riendo sarcástico—, esto es mi vida sin ella. —Cuestioné a punto de llorar una vez más.

_**Vuelve la angustia hablarme de ti  
cuando de aquí te alejas  
sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
esperando que intente dormir  
Me quedado solo y así  
no planeaba vivir  
me quedado solo y sin ti  
es tan fácil volverse loco**_

—No puedes seguir así, morirás. —Me dijo Tatsuki tristemente— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Sí dilo de una vez. —Insistió Renji.

—Está bien se los diré, siéntense. —Se sentaron y empecé a contarles todo hasta que llegué al punto más grave— Y…

—Y ¿qué? —Preguntó Renji.

—Y le mentí, le dije que me había acostado con ella, y la herí demasiado. —Agaché tristemente la mirada.

—Ichigo eres un completo idiota. —Lo vi levantarse— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso a mi prima?! —Gritó mientras cogía la camisa de mi cuello, estaba a punto de golpearme pero Tatsuki lo detuvo.

—Basta Renji déjalo en paz. —dijo ella que estaba a punto de llorar, él me tiró y yo caí como un muñeco de trapo en el mueble, Renji volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos suspirando.

—Discúlpame Ichigo, yo….

—No te preocupes Renji. —Interrumpí—, yo me lo merezco, y tienes razón, soy un completo idiota.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste algo tan absurdo Ichigo? —Me preguntó Tatsuki—. Eso realmente fue una gran tontería.

—Lo sé….

Vi a Tatsuki levantarse e ir hasta la cocina, Renji y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y luego la miramos a ella, quisimos detenerla pero ella caminaba cual hipnotizada, la seguimos pero ella nos frenó con un frío y cortante "Ni se les ocurra venir", ante esas palabras regresamos suavemente y nos sentamos, solo escuchamos unos cuantos sonidos de trastes en la cocina, decidimos conversar mientras Tatsuki regresaba.

—Y….… ¿qué vas a hacer? —Su tono se oyó preocupado, yo solo le dije que no haría nada, creo que eso lo enfureció—. No seas imbécil, eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a dejar morir en un miserable departamento? —Me dijo enfurecido, yo solo sonreí tenuemente—. Ichigo no me obligues a sacarte de este encierro y esta depresión a golpes.

Nos quedamos totalmente mudos por varios minutos mientras mirábamos al frente, luego vimos a Tatsuki regresar con tres tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas.

—Quiero que coman. —Nos dijo colocando la charola en la mesa del centro de la sala—. Más que todo tú Ichigo, sé que no has comido desde hace una semana, enfermarás.

—Lo lamento hermana, pero no tengo apetito. —Le dije desganado, vi como frunció el ceño y entonces accedí—. De acuerdo.

— ¿Cuándo saldrás por lo menos a trabajar? —Me dijo Renji serio—. Recuerda que no debes descuidar tu empresa.

—De acuerdo saldré a trabajar el lunes que me sienta mejor.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Me preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos—. Recién estamos martes, faltan seis días.

Yo solo asentí y sonreí un poco, ellos me miraron y volvieron a calmarse, luego se formó un incómodo silencio que Renji rompió levantándose.

—Bien Ichigo, te dejaremos descansar, ¡pero que conste que nos lo has prometido! —Gritó— ¡Si no sé qué has estado en tu oficina el lunes, yo mismo vengo a sacarte a primera hora, ¿comprendiste?! Vámonos Tatsuki.

Mi hermana solo asintió, y me dejó un beso en la mejilla de despedida, siguió a su novio y así se marcharon dejándome solo otra vez, con mi soledad y el eco del portazo que acababan de dar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NT: Que tal? dejen sus review, si quieren que la continué. n.n  
**


	3. Recuerdos que me hacen mal

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra del creador de manga/anime Tite Kubo-sensei. El songfic de ésta historia **"Tocando Fondo" **le pertenece a Kalimba, y **"Sí la vez" **a Franco de Vita.

**Recuerdos que me hacen mal: Chapter 3**

Ay Inglaterra, admito que mi país, es decir Tokio es excesivamente maravilloso, pero nada como Inglaterra, siempre supe que era hermoso pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así.

Salí de la cama directo a la ducha, como era una mañana demasiado calurosa decidí bañarme con agua fría, pero mientras lo hacía un malvado recuerdo aturdió más mi abatida mente;

"—_Déjame. —Le dije soltándome de su agarre. —Tú lo quisiste así, no quiero que me busques ni que vuelvas a mirarme más. —Me sequé las lágrimas bruscamente—. Adiós. —Fue lo último que dije mientras daba un severo portazo._

_Salí de allí con amargas lágrimas que empapaban todo mi rostro y cuello, corría desesperadamente por las escaleras del edificio ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado, llegué al piso base y recibí una llamada de Tatsuki, mi mejor amiga, quise responderle pero me fue imposible, así que dejé pasarla, luego recibí diez más de ella que llegaban alternamente con dos o tres minutos de diferencia, luego de unos minutos más me llegaron dos mensajes de Renji, uno que me preguntaba dónde estaba y el otro que me decía que ni se me ocurra irme, que valla a su casa ya y que le responda a Tatsuki._

_Ya era demasiado tarde, yo estaba cogiendo mi vuelo para salir del país, le dejé u mensaje de voz a Tatsuki que decía;_

_**Tatsuki amiga, dile a mi primo que estoy bien, por favor, no le digas nada a él, tuve una fuerte pelea, es decir terminamos y ahora sí es enserio, me iré no te puedo decir a donde solo estaré bien no te preocupes adiós.**_

_Apagué mi celular, y decidí quedarme en la soledad…"_

—Dejé mi empresa encargada a la vicepresidenta la cual es muy eficiente. —Me dije mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo y sonreía—. A demás ella fue quien envió una cantidad considerable de dinero para la compra de mi auto y la renta de mi departamento acá en Inglaterra, mientras estoy acá ella será la encargada, ni si quiera ella sabe dónde estoy, realmente nadie lo sabe.

El sonido de mi móvil me hizo reaccionar, afortunadamente ya me estaba poniendo las toallas así que salí a tiempo a recibir la llamada. Era un número desconocido, inmediatamente el miedo invadió todo mi ser, ¿y si era él?, el causante de mi depresión fingidamente controlada, no podía arriesgarme, pero…de acuerdo ¡lo haré!

Cogí el celular temblando, apreté el botón y llevé el aparato lentamente a mi oído.

— ¿Bueno? —Dije tratando de mostrarme segura, pero creo que fue inútil.

—Hola, preciosa ¿estás en tu departamento, en Inglaterra? —Aquella masculina voz, me hizo tener demasiadas sensaciones entre ellas, asombro, miedo y decepción, ¿cómo rayos sabía dónde estaba?, ¿cómo consiguió mi número si incluso lo cambié?, ¿cómo se le ocurre llamarme?, es mi ex ¿no?, y hablando de ex, claro ya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, él jamás me llamaría, por supuesto que no, obviamente si me terminó es porque nunca le importé en lo más mínimo y debe estarse revolcando con esa zorra, seguramente cuando yo valla se debe a ver casado con ella, apuesto a que debe estar saltando de la alegría desde que me fui, ay lo odio, a quién quiero engañar es decir lo amo, amargas lágrimas empezaron a inundarme inmediatamente mientras recordaba todo lo que tuve que hacer, hace tres malditas semanas para salir de mi depresión con el impulso de que el estaría de lo más feliz mientras yo sufría como una tonta, así es como estoy de pie ni siquiera se digna a llamarme o a querer saber algo de mí, al parecer me quedé demasiado tiempo pensando en eso, ya que oí de nuevo su voz preguntarme—. ¿Te sucede algo, Rukia?

—No nada. —Le dije indiferente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿por qué demonios me llamas?

—Sabes que nunca he dejado de amarte Rukia, lo que viste fue…

—Ay por favor. —Le interrumpí riendo sarcástica—. Después de tantos años ¿sigues mintiendo?, eres un maldito imbécil.

—Rukia, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—No. —Le respondí tajante.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo te encontré?, te lo diré si nos vemos.

Dudé un poco pero al final accedí, le dije que nos veríamos en un café del parque central, y que yo iría en mi coche, nada más y luego corté. Inmediatamente las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro mientras me derrumbaba en el frío piso y un malvado recuerdo venía a mí;

"—_Rukia, ayúdame con esto. —Me dijo Yuki bastante apurada, mientras me mostraba su robot._

—_Ay Yuki, tu nunca aprendes. —Le regañé divertida—. Ni siquiera estado en tercer año de preparatoria cambias. —Le dije mientras revisaba su prototipo._

—_Rukia, tú solo revisa el robot, y no me regañes. —Frunció un poco el ceño—. Por favor ayúdame a terminar con esto, además, —agregó—, tú eres la experta en robótica aquí. _

_A sí era a mis escasos dieciocho años yo ya administraba de vez en cuando las empresas de mis padres, tenía un coche y lo más hermoso para mí, era que tenía mi propio departamento y ya vivía independientemente, igual que mi primo Renji salí corriendo hasta mi auto y arranqué con dirección a mi departamento. Hoy tenía un gran compromiso, hoy cumplía tres años de noviazgo con el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón. Llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí rápidamente, miré el reloj y eran ya las dos de la tarde, sabía que tenía cinco horas para arreglarme ya que nuestra cita era a las siete de la noche. Rápidamente entré a la ducha y me bañé disfrutando aquel des estresante ritual, empecé a maquillarme, aunque mi costumbre era solo usar polvo compacto, hoy era una noche especial ya que…hoy me entregaría a él, estaba totalmente nerviosa ya que iba a ser mi primera vez y tendría que hacerlo con el hombre que amo y que él me ama, aunque me moría de la pena era algo maravilloso y especial, sabía que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable, de eso estaba segura, empecé por las bases líquidas y correctores faciales hasta llegar al polvo compacto y el rubor, con lo que pasaría esa noche no sería necesario tanto rubor ya que todo lo crearía mi cuerpo, con lo tímida que soy…me puse un tenue brillo rosa en mis pequeños labios y me vi ensimismada en el espejo, realmente me veía hermosa, valla cosas que podía hacer el maquillaje. Vi la hora y ya eran las cinco de la tarde, me asusté un poco y empecé a vestirme, elegir mi atuendo era lo que me había llevado más tiempo, opté por un vestido marinero de detalle de botones en hombros color negro, y un cinturón de cuero y decidí ponerme unos zapatos de tacos punta redonda color negros. Al terminar eran ya las seis y media, decidí sentarme para relajarme un poco hasta que se hicieron las siete, fui a mi cuarto y escuché el sonido de la puerta, la cual era tocada y no sonada con el timbre, me asusté y si era él, Dios estaba realmente nerviosa, tal vez habría venido porque yo me demoré, y si estaba enojado, fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y la puerta fue tocada una vez más, tomé el agua y dejó de tocar, me propuse a abrir pero me encontré con un sobre que evidentemente era para mí ya que decía; __**' **__**为小姐桑戈语 **__**'**__, lo abrí con una gran sonrisa al pensar que seguramente él me había enviado un regalo, al sacar el contenido del sobre mi sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, solté el papel y me dejé caer en el piso llorando cual magdalena al ver una foto en el que estaban besándose él y una zorra de quién sabe dónde._

_Luego de llorar horas y horas, apagué mi celular y decidí llevarle las malditas fotos después, pero esa noche me dedicaría a morir en silencio"_

—Luego el muy maldito se mudó y jamás supe a dónde. —Me dije secándome las lágrimas mientras me levantaba—. Tres meses después conocí a Ichigo y me enamoré de él como una tonta, pero definitivamente me enamoré más fuerte ya que él era, el hombre que amé con todo mi corazón y... Ichigo es; el hombre de mi vida, el hombre sin el que no puedo vivir, al que amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, con cada poro de mi piel, y aun así me engañaron los muy malditos, ¡maldición! —Exclamé indignada—. Yo que tanto los amé, yo que tanto te amo Ichigo y no te importó, a ti me entregué, contigo pasé más de cinco años de mi vida, ay porque me ha ido tan mal en el amor parece que nadie me quiere.

Me enjuagué el cuerpo y me preparé para ir a mi cita, opté por una blusa de un hombro caído color rosa y bajo ella una franela sin mangas color blanco, un pantalón jeans color negro, con un cinturón de brillantes y sandalias de tacón negros.

Llegué al café y me encontré con el primer hombre que me decepcionó amorosamente, estaba mucho más guapo lo acepto, pero no sentí nada más que rencor al verlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? —Le dije indiferente sentándome sin ni siquiera saludarlo.

—Por favor Rukia sé más cortés y…

—Ya cállate. —Le interrumpí—. Deja tu estúpido discurso de protocolo, respeto y etiqueta, que no te queda, y ahora dime ¿qué rayos quieres?

—Bien, primero; desde que me fui mandé a varios de mis hombres a que te vigilen y me den toda la información sobre ti.

Fruncí el ceño ante tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Qué demo…..

—Espera Rukia. —Me interrumpió—. Lo hice por amor. —Me reí sarcástica—. Es enserio Rukia, y segundo; yo jamás dejé de amarte y lo que viste aquella noche era un fotomontaje.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al darme cuenta que esa foto siempre me dio algo de duda ya que estaba algo extraña, ya que parecía que él estaba en un lugar conocido para mí, y ella en otro, deseché esa idea, aunque empezaba a hacerme dudar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté nerviosa.

—A que Senna me intentó seducir y yo no me dejé, así que ella ideó un plan. —Me dijo—. Fui un idiota Rukia lo acepto, por redes sociales ella me pidió algunas fotos mías, pero yo le di fotos nuestras, en las que nos besábamos, me imagino que me las pidió para realizar un foto montaje, de ella y yo y enviártelos para acabar con nuestra relación Rukia. —Vi que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse— ¡Maldición! —Gritó frustrado— ¿Cómo rayos me dejé convencer por una zorra como ella?, perdóname Rukia. —Me dijo tomándome de las manos mientras agachaba su cabeza para esconder sus lágrimas.

—Grimmjou. —Le dije en un dulce susurro mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir—Te creo y te perdono.

—¿En serio? —Me preguntó mirándome con ilusión.

—Lo lamento Grimmjou, pero yo ya no te amo, amo a…..

—Si a Ichigo ya sé. —Me interrumpió mientras soltaba mis manos y fruncía el ceño. —He tratado de sacarte de mi mente con todas las mujeres, pero jamás pude, eso es imposible, pero dime Rukia. —Cuestionó mirándome con un poco de coraje—¿Por qué estás aquí en Inglaterra?, ¿Acaso Ichigo te hizo algo malo? —No respondí, solo bajé mí mirada tristemente y asentí—. Lo sabía, ese maldito, ¿qué te hizo? —Me dijo furioso—. ¿Te dejó ese mujeriego? —Volví a asentir mientras mi llanto se incrementaba—. ¡Lo mataré! —Yo lo calmé poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos.

Me quise apartar de él, pero entonces maniobró para acercar su silla a la mía y besarme más apasionadamente, realmente no sentía nada más que despecho con ese beso, mientras Grimmjou me besaba por mi mente pasaba Ichigo besándose con cualquier zorra, y aquellas palabras que resonaban en mi mente desde aquel día que le pregunté si se había acostado con ella; _**"**__**Sí, ¿y qué?". **_Traté de disfrutar el beso pero no pude, era como besar a una pared, solo pensaba en Ichigo y eso me remordía, al pensar que estaba usando a Grimmjou.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y él me miraba feliz jadeando mientras que yo solo agaché mi triste y vacía mirada, y limpiaba un poco mi boca.

—Rukia, ¿por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo? —Me preguntó esperanzado—. Yo te haré feliz, no te defraudaré y a olvidar te ayudaré, por favor. —Cogió mi mano.

Yo solo dudé unos minutos pensando nuevamente en Ichigo.

—Está bien. —Le dije finalmente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NT: Espero les guste el siguiente, esto cada vez es mas complicado para nuestros protagonistas, dejen sus review, y gracias a sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Cuidense espero sus review, bye. n.n**


	4. ¿No me amas?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra del creador de manga/anime Tite Kubo-sensei. El songfic de ésta historia **"Tocando Fondo" **le pertenece a Kalimba, y **"Sí la vez" **a Franco de Vita.

**¿No me amas?: Chapter 4**

—Tenga señor Kurosaki. —Me dijo la secretaria, mientras me entregaba unos informes.

—Muchas gracias, Nell. —Le respondí recibiéndolos.

La verdad no podía concentrarme, estos tres meses sin ella eran un maldito infierno, no sé ¿cómo rayos había podido salir adelante con ese proyecto?, realmente Dios me quiere, tuve que obedecerle a Renji y salir aquel día en que le prometí hace más de dos meses, y así volver a tomar el mando de mi empresa. Hoy saldría a comer con Nelliel, mi secretaria, tendríamos que coordinar los últimos detalles del lanzamiento del nuevo perfume de nuestra firma.

Naturalmente salí llevando mis carpetas ellas sus respectivas, salimos al café del frente que era más tranquilo que el de la empresa.

—Bien Nell, ordene por favor. —Le dije mientras una mesera le entregaba la cartilla.

Ella asintió y pidió un cappuccino, igual para mí.

Estábamos a mitad del almuerzo revisando muy concentrados los documentos, cuando le hice una pregunta a la joven y la saqué bruscamente de su concentración, ya que hizo caer unos cuantos papeles, nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se encontraron en un pequeño roce que la hizo sonrojar, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sonreí de verdad al ver su expresión, estando literalmente en el piso divisé unas femeninas piernas que se me hacían conocidas a pesar de estar cubiertas por unos jeans, la fui mirando lentamente hasta llegar a su sorprendido y triste rostro.

—Rukia. —Susurré dejando caer los papeles mientras me enderezaba lentamente con la boca tenuemente abierta.

—Le ¿sucede algo señor? —Oí preguntar a la preocupada chica.

Yo no dije nada, solo me dediqué a mirarla, después de tres meses de abandono, ella estaba ahí mirándome desconcertada. Vi claramente sus ojos cristalizarse, seguidos por los míos los cuales lagrimeaban pero de rabia y de celos al ver como ese imbécil la besaba apasionadamente y lo que me daba más rabia, era ver como ella correspondía. Me levanté con la sangre hirviendo de los celos y los separé bruscamente haciendo que él cayera de la silla de metal.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Me preguntó Rukia—. ¡Creí haberte dicho que me dejarás en paz!

—No seas imbécil Kurosaki. —Me dijo ese infeliz agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa—. Ella está con migo ahora dónde siempre debió permanecer.

—El imbécil eres tú Grimmjow, ¡¿quién te crees que eres para tocar a mi mujer?! —Le grité enfadado—. ¡Ella es mía ¿comprendes?!

—Momento. —Interrumpió ella—. ¡Dejé de ser tuya cuándo te acostaste con esa zorra! —Aquellas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

— ¡Yo no me acosté con ella!, ¡Maldición! —Grité exasperado—. ¡¿Por qué diablos estás con este maldito que si te engañó de verdad?!

—Yo no lo hice. —Interrumpió Grimmjow—. En cambio tú infeliz.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Le grité al tiempo que le daba un furioso puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¡Infeliz! —Me gritó devolviéndomelo pero en el estómago.

— ¡Ahora verás! —Le dije al momento que rompíamos en golpes.

La gente empezó a gritar, incluso Rukia y Nell, estuvimos golpeándonos hasta que alguien gritó "Si siguen así, llamaré a la policía", en ese momento nos detuvimos.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Rukia poniéndose en medio de nosotros—. Déjalo en paz Ichigo. —Me dijo llorando, no podía creerlo, ¡¿estaba defendiendo a ese desgraciado que la engañó cuando ella era una adolescente?! ¡No señor!, esto no es justo, yo que tanto la amo, que jamás le fallé, yo que…— ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!, ¡déjanos ser felices en paz! —Seguía llorando, esas palabras volvieron a punzar mi corazón.

—Por favor señorita. —Dijo suplicante Nell detrás de mí—. No se…

—Ay ya cállate. —Interrumpió furiosa—. Creí que eras una buena muchacha pero me doy cuenta de que eres solo una…

—Basta Rukia. —Le dije en forma de revancha—. No te atrevas a insultarla.

—Y ¿todavía la defiendes? —Rió sarcástica secándose las lágrimas—. Se nota que es tu amante. —Me dijo desafiante, yo fruncí el ceño ante tal acusación.

—Por favor…

— ¡Que te calles! —Gritó tan furiosa, que por un momento creí que la golpearía—. Eres una regalada, que se acuesta con su jefe sin importarle nada, te aborrezco. —Le dijo finalmente mirándola con desprecio.

—Cállate Rukia no te permito que…

—Ay ya basta Ichigo. —Volvió a reír sarcástica—. Deja tu clase de protocolo y etiqueta, porque no te queda. —Movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. —Eres un bajo que se acuesta con cualquiera.

— ¿Y tú? —Le pregunté explotando de la rabia.

—No seas imbécil. —Me dijo mientras me tiraba un poco de jugo sobre la camisa. —. Vulgar, si tú me has visto habla, mejor dicho te daré motivos para que hables con fundamentos.

Cogió la cara de Grimmjow y la acercó a la suya, y le dio un apasionado beso, pero nada comparado al que nos dábamos , esos si eran besos. Al verlos así me llené de odio, de celos, de rencor, como sabía que Nell ha pasado mucho tiempo enamorada de mí la miré y pensé solo unos segundos, y sí, sí, tal vez era mejor dejar ir al amor de tu vida para que sea feliz, pero antes necesitaba darle lo que ella quería, y si ella quería una guerra, una guerra le daría.

— ¿Ves? —Me dijo saliendo del beso. Pero su altivismo se borró, ya que en mi boca, se encontraban los delicados labios de Nell, la cual empezaba a sonrojarse y a corresponder tímidamente con el beso. —Eres un imbécil. —Me dijo separándonos y cacheteándome. —Y tú una zorra. —Le gritó a Nell empujándola levemente.

Se acercó a Grimmjow y le pidió que se fueran pero yo grité antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

—Yo por lo menos, beso a mujeres limpias y no a hombres sucios y que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

—Ya te dije que no fue así Kurosaki. —Me dijo enfadado Grimmjow.

—Bien discutámoslo a golpes. —Nos dimos un par de golpes y unos clientes nos separaron—. Escúchame Rukia. —Le dije ya resignado a perderla—. Parece que ya no me amas. —Mustié tristemente—. Pero yo no tengo la culpa que la zorra de Senna me haya seducido, y que me haya robado solo… un miserable beso.

Tomé a Nell de la mano, ella cogió los papeles y salimos de ahí dejando paralizado a un centenar de personas incluyéndola a ella.

— ¿Le duele mucho señor? —Me preguntó Nell mientras curaba las heridas de mi rostro en la oficina.

—No te preocupes Nell. —Le dije riendo un poco—. Nelliel. —Me pausé—. Necesito decirte algo, mira yo…

—No se preocupe señor. —Interrumpió dulcemente—, entiendo perfectamente que lo hizo por despecho y para dar celos a la señorita Rukia.

—Perdónala por favor.

Nell asintió dulcemente y empezó a retirarse de la oficina, pero antes de hacerlo le dije.

—Nell tómese el día libre y no se preocupe.

La vi asentir con una sonrisa y se retiró.

No podía creerlo, realmente Nell era una muchacha muy madura y muy bonita, si algún día llegase a olvidar a Rukia, (lo cual dudo mucho) espero estar con ella.

Suspiré agotado y decepcionado tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, ¿realmente Rukia ya no me ama?

Inmediatamente las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, al recordar aquella escena en la que me di cuenta de que ya no me ama.

**¿Moriré?**

_**Estoy tocando fondo  
me niego a estar sin ti  
te tengo que recuperar  
o de una vez dejarte ir oou  
Estoy tocando fondo  
me duele hablar de ti  
no quiero disimular  
el resto de mi vida…**_

_**Que no me importas más.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NT: Que les parece? dejen sus review saludos a todas, gracias por sus comentarios, besos bye.**


	5. Un reencuentro de amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra del creador de manga/anime Tite Kubo-sensei. El songfic de ésta historia **"Tocando Fondo" **le pertenece a Kalimba, y **"Sí la vez" **a Franco de Vita.

**Un reencuentro de amor: Chapter 5**

**(Fin)**

Sé bien que las relaciones se agotan, todo lo que empieza termina, todo tiene su fin, pero… ¿realmente el amor verdadero tiene su fin?, ¿podrías por celos, llegar a odiar a la persona que más amas?, ¿Dios desea separarnos?, ¿es esa su Voluntad?, puede ser, pero definitivamente esas rupturas duelen, dañan el corazón…

El sonido de las copas chocar con la alfombra eran ya típicos para mí.

Tomé una vez más, y reí de forma; sarcástica—melancólica, al recordar "casos de mi vida", o recuerdos que me parten el alma;

_"—Si Renji me viera en estas, seguramente me regañaría. —Me dije, en voz alta tomando una vez más, aún estaba lúcido._

_— ¡Maldita sea Ichigo, ¿otra vez en estas?!_

_Y hablando del rey de Roma y el que se asoma; pues si efectivamente Renji estaba tras la puerta de mi departamento gritando "incoherencias", y traía consigo un gran tono de enfado._

_Me acomodé y traté de hablarle de la manera más sabia y tranquila que pude._

_—Déjame en paz Renji, estoy "bien", solo déjame descansar._

_—Define "Bien" —Rió sarcástico—, quiero que me abras la maldita puerta ¡ya!, ¿comprendes?, ¡ya! —Gritó con gran enfado._

_—Sí Ichigo abre ¡ya! —Oí aquella fina y dulce voz, notese el sarcasmo, y me quedé, malditamente estático, era Tatsuki, ¡maldición!_

_— ¡Maldita sea Renji! —rezongué— ¿por qué demonios trajiste a Tatsuki?!_

_—No preguntes, ¡Y ábreme la maldita puerta o la derrumbo! —Gritó._

_Accedí desganado, mientras abría y ellos pasaban como alma que se las lleva, bueno ustedes saben quién…_

_Les ofrecí algo de comer o de tomar pero se negaron. En ese caso accedí a lo que venían._

_—Por lo menos no tienes tu departamento tan sucio. —Bromeó Tatsuki._

_—Ichigo, ¿se puede saber por qué diablos Rukia se fue?_

_— ¿Otra vez? —Pregunté sorprendido._

_—Sí, otra. —Respondió._

_Suspiré dispuesto a relatar._

_—Bien, escuchen, hace tres días estábamos Nell y yo almorzando mientras terminábamos con los detalles del nuevo perfume de nuestra firma, ¿recuerdan? —Asintieron—, pues a ella se le cayeron unos documentos y nos agachamos al mismo tiempo rozando nuestras manos, ella se sonrojó y yo sonreí ante aquella reacción, —Renji iba a cuestionar—, antes de que me digas algo Renji, yo no le coqueteé solo me causó un poco de gracia, estando yo literalmente en el piso divisé las piernas de Rukia y subí suavemente mi mirada hasta llegar a la de ella, entonces…—Les dije al borde de las lágrimas—, ese maldito de Grimmjou la besó._

_Renji se paró con los ojos bien abiertos._

_— ¿Cómo?, ese maldito, lo mataré…_

_—Cálmate Renji. —Dijo tratando de calmarlo Tatsuki—. Prosigue Ichigo._

_—De acuerdo—dije—, entonces obviamente los separé, y entonces nos echamos ese infeliz y yo a golpes, y lo más espantoso es que Rukia nos separó diciendo… —Hice una pequeña pausa, Renji y Tatsuki me insistieron a seguir con mi discurso—. Me dijo que los dejara ser felices, —escondí mis ojos bajo el flequillo—, se acabó chicos, —mustié—, ¡Maldición, esta vez definitivamente se acabó!_

_— ¿Cómo pudo Rukia decirte eso? —Mustió Tatsuki con los ojos escondidos._

_—Es verdad. —Dijo Renji en las mismas condiciones._

_— ¡Pero ya basta de estúpidas lamentaciones! —Gritó Tatsuki llorando dejándonos sorprendidos a Renji y a mí—. ¡Maldición Ichigo, todo esto es tu culpa!, ¡Pudiendo decirle a Rukia que era mentira se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de mentirle!, ¡Eres un maldito idiota!, ¡Por tu culpa esa relación tan hermosa se dañó!_

_—Espera Tatsuki tú…_

_— ¡Cállate! —Me gritó—, ¡Siempre he respetado tus decisiones pero esto es absurdo!, ¡Creo que esta pelea va a durar bastante, y no me refiero a lo tuyo con Rukia si no a nosotros hermamo!, ¡Porque lo tuyo con Rukia, por tu estupidez, se acabó!_

_Dio un "Me largo" y se fue seguida por Renji….."_

—Han pasado ya dos semanas desde eso y ninguno de los dos me ha llamado, del proyecto se encargó Nell y fue un éxito gracias a Dios, pero mi corazón…—Tomé una vez más—, mi corazón está hecho trizas.

Decidí que lo mejor era, no sufrir por un amor perdido así que me levanté para darme un baño, muy largo, que duró más de una hora, y decidí llorar la última vez sin que las paredes se enteraran.

Salí en bóxer y un pantalón jean, con mi dorso al descubierto, tomé un vaso con agua, ya que si seguía así me volvería alcohólico y no valdría la pena, me lo bebí, seguía pensando en ella, decidí ir a la cama, las noches de insomnio me estaban matando, antes de recargarme en la cama recibí una llamada, no quería ni siquiera ver de quien se trataba, pero lo hice, al ver que era Renji accedí, él ciertamente era capaz de venir a tumbar la puerta de mi departamento:

— ¿Bueno?, Renji. —Le dije.

—Ichigo, yo sé dónde está Rukia así que iré a buscarla, quieres…—Se pausó nervioso— ¿quieres que le diga algo cuando la vea?

En ese momento por mi mente pasaron las imágenes cuando Grimmjou me enviaba fotos de él y Rukia besándose, aunque admito que en la mayoría de ellas, veo a Rukia más joven, como si fuera una adolescente de dieciséis años, aunque en eso yo no me enfocaba sino en verlos así besándose y compartiendo, había empezado a sentir rencor, celos y odio hacia Rukia, por haberme hecho eso y yo jamás, lo hice, me engañó y eso me obligaba a odiarla.

—Está bien Renji. —Le dije a punto de llorar— Si la ves dile que, que me has visto mejorado, y que hay alguien a mi lado, que me tiene enamorado, que los días se han pasado, y ni cuenta yo me he dado, que no me ha quitado el sueño, y que lo nuestro está olvidado. —Amargas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro—. Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada, y que ya no me despierto, en plena madrugada, y que ya no la recuerdo, y que ya no me hace falta, dile que ya estoy curado, y que lo nuestro ya es pasado. —Sequé mis lágrimas bruscamente y cuestioné finamente—. Y otra cosa que quiero que le digas Renji, dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor, que si piensa que tal vez me muero, porque ella no está ¡qué va!, dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya no me ves.

—Ichigo. —Mustió— te llamo cuando te sientas bien.

¡Rayos, a quién demonios quería engañar, yo no la odio, jamás podría hacerlo porque aun la amo, y todo lo que dije lo siento, pero es al contrario!

Oí el sonido del timbre de la puerta, tal vez era Renji, así que fui rápido, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con alguien que casi causa un desmayo en mí.

Su mirada estaba fija en el piso y cuando abrí, la fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la mía, volvió a bajarla y sonrió. Pasó empujándome tenuemente. Yo me quedé paralizado unos segundos hasta que reaccioné de mi trance, cerré la puerta regresé mi vista a la sala, se sentó con una copa de vodka en la mano y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté con un poco de recelo.

—Quiero que me aclares de una buena vez ¿qué fue lo que pasó, exactamente?

— ¿No deberías estar en otro lado con tu pareja?, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

Frunció el ceño y se levantó para gritarme.

— ¡Que me digas que fue lo que pasó!, ¡Respóndeme!, ¡Maldición! —Gritó con enfado.

— ¡No me grites Rukia!, ¡Y no se me da la gana de responderte!, ¡Además el que debería preguntar ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, soy yo, ¿no crees?!

— ¡No seas idiota y dime de una vez!, ¡¿Cuantas veces estuviste con ella?!

— ¡¿Perdón?! —Le pregunté incrédulo.

— ¡Sí, si no te hagas el idiota!, ¡¿Con cuántas estuviste todo éste tiempo?!

— ¡Rukia deja de insultarme y mejor respóndeme tú ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con Grimmjou?!

— ¡Imbécil, yo jamás me he acostado con él! —Lloraba— ¡Nunca te he fallado, le di una oportunidad por despecho pero le dije que yo ya no lo amaba entonces terminamos!, ¡En cambio tú! —Cuestionó—. ¡Te acostaste con cualquiera siendo mi novio!

— ¡Te besaste con cualquiera siendo mía! —Le reclamé llorando— ¡Y no te importó partirme el corazón!, ¡No sabes las malditas noches de insomnio que pasé por tú culpa! —La señalé— ¡No tuviste compasión conmigo Rukia!, ¡Tú eres la culpable de que nuestra relación se haya ido al infierno!, ¡Si no te hubieras besado con el maldito de Grimmjou nada de esto hubiera pasado!

— ¡A ti tampoco te importó partirme el corazón ¿verdad?! ¡Tú tampoco sabes las noches de insomnio que pasé, y tuve que salir de mi depresión pensando que yo era la única que sufría! —Lloraba incontrolablemente, odiaba verla llorar— ¡tú tampoco tuviste una maldita mísera de compasión!, ¡Claro, —rió sarcástica—, yo tengo la culpa de que nuestra relación se haya ido al infierno, porque fui yo la que dijo que se acostó con una zorra ¿verdad?! ¡Y si tú no te hubieras acostado con ella esto no habría pasado!

— ¡Ya te dije que yo nunca me acosté con ella, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir maldita sea Rukia! —Le grité exasperado.

— ¡Vamos por favor no seas cínico, cretino y canalla!

— ¡¿Eso lo dice una mujer que se acostó con otro?!

— ¡¿Me estás insultando?!

— ¡No, solo te digo la verdad, te portaste como una cualquiera Rukia!

En ese momento nos paralizamos y esa si fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad había insultado a Rukia?, no esto era imperdonable, mis celos y mi rencor habían llegado hasta tal punto.

— ¡Eres un maldito Infeliz! —Me gritó llorando mientras me lanzaba la copa en la cabeza. Admito que no sentí dolor, pero si un hilo de sangre recorrer mi cabeza, me llevé la mano derecha a ese punto y efectivamente estaba manchada con rojizo líquido vital. Me acerqué a ella peligrosamente, creyó que la iba a golpear ya que retrocedió, pero jamás lo haría no sería capaz antes me mataría—. ¡No te acerques o te arrepentirás Ichigo! —Cogió la vacía botella de vodka y se puso en posición de ataque—. ¡Anda vamos, pégame, pégame y no quedará un solo rastro de ti! —Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Yo me iba acercando con una sonrisa, mucho más a ella mientras retrocedía.

—No lo haré no te preocupes. —Le dije.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Gritó asustada soltando la botella mientras corría a la cocina y yo la seguía cual león a su presa. Cogió un cuchillo y me amenazó gritándome—; ¡Si te acercas más te juro, —cerró los ojos con fuerza— te juro que te mato!

— ¡Anda hazlo—le grité desafiante mientras cogía su mano y acercaba el cuchillo a mi garganta— ¡Hazlo de una vez y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez!

— ¡No! —Gritó ella llorando incapaz de tocarme mientras echaba el arma a lavabo y se giraba quedando a espaldas de mí.

— Por favor Rukia, —le dije llorando mientras la abrazaba por detrás—. No nos hagamos más daño.

Ella regresó su mirada y se acercó mirándome extraña, yo me asusté un poco, pero al sentir un salvaje beso de esos que tanto extrañaba todo se hizo nulo.

Aquel beso me transportó a un mundo lleno de amor y perdón, realmente veía las estrellas con aquel beso, pero no era suave era pasionalmente salvaje, la agarré por los muslos sin dejar de besarla y la llevé hasta mi habitación, la recosté suavemente y rompimos el beso mirándonos con pasión, solo nos seguimos besando hasta que empecé a sacarle la blusa salvajemente y ella empezaba suspirar.

— Oh te necesito Rukia. —Le dije mientras bajaba a su cuello.

—Yo también. —Me dijo en las mismas condiciones—. Pero antes. —Detuve un momento mis caricias—. Por favor explícame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, te juro que yo te entenderé, pero no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre. —Rogó—, te amo Ichigo pero no puedo entregarme a ti una vez más, si hay dudas. —Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

—Bien Rukia. —Accedí mientras nos incorporábamos aun en la cama—. La causante de todo fue Senna.

—Si ella también trató de seducir a Grimmjou. —Mustió—, y también a ti.

Me sorprendió mucho el que esa misma mujer haya arruinado su vida dos veces, eso era demasiada maldad.

—Escúchame Rukia. —Le dije—, recuerdo que estábamos empezando el proyecto con el señor Yamamoto…

_"—Entonces empezaremos en dos semanas, señor Kurosaki. —Me dijo_

_—Claro señor Yamamoto, será un gusto hacer negocios con usted. —Le dije mientras cerrábamos el contrato con un fraterno apretón de manos, miró su reloj y dijo alegremente—._

—_¡Oh, Dios que tarde, debo asistir a otra reunión!, por favor termine los últimos detalles, con mi secretaria. —Regresó su mirada a esa chica que miraba atentamente unos papeles._

_—Claro señor. —Le dije al momento que lo veía marcharse, miré a la joven y accedí a llamarla. —Señorita Kinomoto, por favor. —Le indiqué con el brazo extendido el sillón donde debería sentarse para tratar temas de trabajo._

_Ella solo caminó en silencio, era bastante simpática, pero no más que mi adorada Rukia. Cambiamos documentos, pero no palabras, mientras escribíamos sentí su intensa mirada sobre mí, eso realmente me incomodó._

_—Le sucede algo ¿señorita Kinomoto? —Le pregunté curioso._

_—No me pasa nada señor. —Me dijo con voz seductora dedicándome una sonrisa—. Y por favor llámeme Senna, a secas. —Insistió._

_Yo accedí desganado mientras seguía con los documentos, al terminar me levanté dispuesto a acompañarla hasta la puerta pero ella me detuvo cogiéndome por el brazo clavando levemente sus finas y afiladas uñas._

_—Sucede algo ¿señorita Senna? —Le dije mirándola con desprecio y sorpresa ante tal atrevida acción._

_—Vamos Ichigo, por favor yo sé que me deseas igual que yo. —Me dijo cogiéndome atrevidamente por la corbata haciéndome quedar contra su cuerpo—. Y deja tus modales ya te dije que me llames Senna. —Sin dejarme decir una sola palabra me besó pasionalmente enredando su pierna en mi cadera, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que la alejé de mí, mirándola con asco._

_— ¡¿Qué rayos le sucede está loca?! Yo estoy comprometido. —Grité enfadado mientras me acomodaba la corbata, ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio con lujuria._

_—No te preocupes Ichigo, le dejaré los documentos al señor Yamamoto, y conseguiré tu número como sea para recordante lo excitante y delicioso que fue tu beso. —Cogió sus cosas y se marchó contoneando su cintura, cual zorra, y antes de cerrar la puerta me guiñó un ojo…"_

—Lo lamento mucho Rukia. —Mustié—, jamás pensé que de verdad conseguiría mi número, perdóname Rukia. También perdóname por haber besado a Nell, sabes que lo hice por despecho.

Rukia solo me abrazó tiernamente mientras susurraba a mi oído un; "Te perdono", nuestras espaldas empezaron a empaparse debido a las lágrimas provenientes de nuestro cristalizados ojos.

—Y perdóname tú a mí, por haber besado a Grimmjou. —Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Te perdono Rukia no te preocupes más por eso. —Sonreí lujurioso secando sus lágrimas—, ahora que ya no hay nada más que nos perturbe tu yo…

Ella sonrió lujuriosa también mientras me besaba. Bajé hasta su cuello haciéndola suspirar mientras le quitaba lenta y amorosamente la blusa estilo cuello V color beige, mientras besaba el nacimiento de sus senos fui sacando lentamente su brasier haciéndola gemir excitantemente mi nombre, eso me nublaba los sentidos haciéndome perder el control, traté de controlarme y bajé hasta su vientre dejando un camino de besos y sacar su pequeña falda, la saqué de un jalón que la hizo llegar salvajemente al piso, miré atentamente su fino y hermoso cuerpo, era realmente hermosa, realmente perfecta, agradecía a Dios por haberme dado uno de sus ángeles más hermosos, sus bragas de encaje blanco inmaculado hacía juego con su brasier del mismo color, el cual ya estaba en el suelo, calmé sus gemidos con un apasionado beso mi excitación empezaba a hacerse presente, inconscientemente frotamos nuestras intimidades los que nos llevó a un placer extremo, rayos era el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido el más placentero, corrección eso era "hacer el amor", Rukia sacó mis pantalones hasta dejarme en bóxer instintivamente baje su braga y ella mi bóxer, empecé a penetrarla suavemente como la primera vez, ella en gemidos que casi eran gritos me decía; "Ichigo por Dios, ya no aguanto", la penetré está vez volviéndome un salvaje compulsivo, mientras entraba y salía haciéndola gritar cada vez más fuerte con cada envestida que le daba, eso realmente me gustaba mucho oírla decir mi nombre así era simplemente perfecto;

— ¡Oh Ichigo! —Gritaba—, por favor no te detengas. —Suplico con un beso.

—Como si pudiera. —Le dije en respuesta.

Agudicé la rapidez de mis embestidas, realmente estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

—Te amo Rukia. —Le dije al momento que dejaba mi semilla en ella.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Ichigo te amo! —Gritó al llegar al orgasmo.

Nos besamos y dejé caer mi peso en ella por unos segundos, luego salí y me puse a su lado en la cama, mientras unas sábanas nos cubrían levemente, ella se acurrucó a mi pecho cual niño con frío y yo la abrigué.

—Rukia. —Le llamé serio luego de algunos minutos.

— ¿Sí? —Me respondió casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Tú me amas verdad?

— Sí Ichigo, ¿qué preguntas son esas?, claro que te amo.

—Bien. —Dije, estiré mi mano hasta la pequeña cómoda que había alado de la cama, abrí el cajón, saqué algo y lo cerré—. Rukia siéntate. —Ella asintió y obedeció. —Rukia sabes que te amo, que eres lo más grande que tengo, quiero que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho, deseo ver tu hermoso rostro cada mañana al despertar y endulzarme el día con cada uno de tus besos, quiero tenerte siempre como mi esposa, mi amante, mi amiga, mi compañera, quiero que estés conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, y le doy gracias al Creador por darme una mujer como tú. Rukia ¿me amas tanto como para ser mi esposa?

En ese momento Rukia estaba llorando de alegría, sus ojos brillaban e inmediatamente cogí el anillo y se lo puse.

—Sí, si acepto yo también te amo. —Me dijo mientras lloraba me abrazaba y me besaba tiernamente.

Miró una vez más su anillo y así me besó, realmente la amaba y sería mi esposa, para toda la eternidad.

—Rukia que te parece si tu yo…—Le dije seductor mirándola.

—Eres un pícaro. —Me dijo mientras me besaba y empezaba nuestro ritual de amor, una vez más…

**Fin…?**

**NT: Que les parecio? que dicen? epilogo? Digan y yo hago jeje, dejen sus reviews espero les guste, nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Epílogo

Oí una vez más el sonido de las copas chocar y alejarse en las manos de todos, todo a causa de las celebraciones que teníamos recordando aquella escena en la que creo yo, la gané…

_"—__Acepto. —Dijo ella segura y llorando de la alegría."_

— ¡Dios! —Exclame mientras tomaba otro sorbo de champán—. Estoy demasiado feliz. —Le dije a mi esposa besándola—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. —Me dijo jugueteando con migo.

—Oye Ichigo. —Me llamó Renji—, espero que sepas cuidar como se debe a mi prima Rukia, ¡Porque si no es así, te mato! —Bromeó.

—Y yo espero que sepas cuidar como se debe a mi hermana Tatsuki, ¿comprendes? —Le dije en las mismas condiciones.

Todos echamos reír mientras, nuestros padres estaban con los invitados en la recepción, recordé el momento más importante en dónde no solo Renji y Tatsuki unían sus vidas para siempre si no También Rukia y yo…

_"__Después de que el cura uniera en matrimonio a mi hermana y a mí ya cuñado, empezó a dar el discurso, hasta llegar a la parte más esperada por todos;_

_—__Ichigo, —sentenció—, ¿aceptas como esposa a Rukia para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_—__Acepto. —Dije sin miramientos, firme y decidido._

_—__Rukia—sentenció una vez más—, ¿aceptas como esposo a Ichigo para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_—__Acepto. —Dijo ella segura y llorando de la alegría._

_—__Entonces por el poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. —Dijo sonriendo._

_Rukia y yo nos miramos con infinito amor y nos perdimos en un hermoso beso._

_Tras de nosotros nuestros padres y demás invitados sonreían, y lloraban felicitándonos, divisé a Nelliel y a Grimmjou del brazo, cual pareja de enamorados, me sentí muy bien por ellos, finalmente se merecían ser felices…"_

— ¿Sabes que pasó con Senna? —Me preguntó discretamente mi esposa acercándose a mi oído.

—Supe que el señor Yamamoto la despidió por ineficiencia. —Le dije acercándome de igual forma.

Rukia solo asintió y se fue al centro de la recepción llamando a todos los invitados, empezamos a reunirnos y vi como ella empezó a llorar;

**_"_****_Yo sé que este evento marcó la vida de todos nosotros, pero hay algo que me marcará a mí para siempre, que no será solo un recuerdo si no que lo viviré cada día, primero felicito y agradezco a mi primo Renji y su esposa Tatsuki, ustedes abogaron y ayudaron en mi relación con Ichigo, mi esposo, espero tengan la dicha de ser felices como lo seré yo, les agradezco de verdad infinitamente, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó, estos hechos no hicieron más que fortalecer nuestra relación, por eso hoy que estamos todos aquí reunidos, agradezco a Dios al que le debemos una más, —miró al cielo llorando—, por darme una familia tan bonita como ustedes, y comunicarles que…—paró nerviosa secándose las lágrimas—, estoy embarazada…"_**

Me quedé bastante estático e inmóvil, ¡Dios…iba a ser padre por primera vez!, no podía creerlo, ¡Gracias Dios te amo! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la gente empezó a festejar, nuestros padres a felicitarnos mientras lloraban, y yo ajeno a todo.

**"— ****¡Ichigo, ¿qué rayos te pasa?!" **

El llamado de atención de mi cuñado, me hizo salir bruscamente de mi trance.

Caminé con cautela hasta Rukia y la besé mientras llorábamos incontrolablemente, con mi mirada, le agradecía y le decía cuanto la amo, y que sería feliz con ella el resto de mis días.

La levanté y la giré en el aire cual niña de cinco años, me giré hacia Renji y finalmente le dije;

**_"—_****_No me pasa nada, solo estoy paralizado de la alegría nada más"_**

**_FIN!  
_**

**Gracias a todas por sus review, espero les alla gustado tanto como a mi, nos leemos en otra historia. Saludos y besos, cuidense.**


End file.
